Megamind's special day
by chloemcg
Summary: On Megamind and Roxanne's special day, Minion loses the rings so goes out on a search for the ring while Roxanne's nephew distracts everyone. Will they suceed in getting the rings or will they fail?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Megamind characters.**

**_A Wedding of a hero._  
**

It all started in the Metro City church and suddenly 2 Brainbots opened the door to show Roxanne Ritchi, wearing a beautiful white with blue laced wedding dress, while Megamind stood at the alter, wearing a tuxedo with a blue bow tie.

At the alter stood Minion (who was wearing a white wedding vest with a pink shirt underneath) as the best man, Roxanne's 10 year old nephew Kyle as the ring bearer, the Mayor as the Priest, Vixen the female Brainbot as the flower girl and Megamind as the groom.

Roxanne walked toward Megamind with loving eyes and Megamind gasped "_Wow..."_

When nobody was looking, Minion began to get itchy while in his robotic suit and then he accidently stomped on Kyle's foot and this made Kyle let go of the rings and Minion gasped.

Minion knew he had to go after the wedding rings but he couldn't just leave and then Kyle whispered to him "_You go and get the rings, I've got an amazing distraction." _

Minion nodded and ran and as soon as the space fish left Kyle shouted while pointing to a wall "_Hey, look at that wall!" _

Everyone gasped and looked at the wall and Kyle raised an eye brow at how stupid they all were, he was even surprised that Roxanne fell for it. He got out his game and decided to play it since he knew that they were going to stare at the wall for a long time.

* * *

With Minion, he was running after the rings which were rolling in separate directions and then Minion thought he should go after Roxanne's ring first.

Minion ran out into the city when he saw the bouncing ring and he skidded a little but he managed to grab it, but his luck ran out when a pigeon grabbed it and Minion growled and shouted "_Come back here, Birdie!" _

Minion and the bird began to fight and in the end Minion won the fight but suddenly a truck filled of glue stuck to the space fishe's robotic gorilla suit and bunch of pigeons flew into Minion and he was no covered in feathers, but he didn't care as long as he had the first ring.

* * *

Back in the church Megamind said "_This is an interesting wall, but what is the purpose of this?" _

Roxanne agreed "_Yeah, Kyle. As interesting as this wall is why do we need to look at it?" _

Kyle suddenly had another idea and shouted "_Wait, I think that painting just moved!"_

Megamind and everyone looked at a painting of god and the Mayor asked "_Is it alive?" _

Kyle said "_I could've sworn I saw it move, maybe if you stare at it long enough it may move again." _

Megamind and everyone else looked at the painting with great interest and Kyle prayed in his mind "_Hurry up, Minion." _

* * *

Minion was running when he saw a bandit walking in front of a bank, holding Megamind's ring and Minion put Roxanne's ring in his glass dome before giving a serious look.

The bandit was walking when Minion demanded while walking infont of him "_Put. The ring. Down." _

Minion gave the man a western glare and the two began to circle each other before Minion began to tickle the man with a feather and he fell to the ground laughing but he threw the ring up into the air and it got caught in a fishing hook which a crazy old man was fishing for some metal for with and Minion groaned while putting a metal hand to his head

"_Oh, You've gotta be kidding me." _

* * *

Back at the church, everyone was still staring at the painting and Megamind said finally "_I'm still not seeing anything." _

Kyle whispered to a Brainbot and suddenly it played a heavenly tune and Megamind said with a smile "_Oh let's keep staring at this wall a little while longer." _

Everyone nodded and agreed and Kyle whispered while wiping the sweat off of his head with his sleeve "_Oh that was close..." _

* * *

Minion was climbing the building and he grabbed Megamind's ring but he slipped on some glue which had dripped off of his metal gorilla suit and he fell off and landed on the ground, smack on his back.

But again, he didn't care as long as he got the rings.

* * *

The Mayor said after a while "_Still nothing! Why are we staring at the wall?"_

Megamind said "_I have no idea." _

Roxanne and all of the guests walked over to the boy and Kyle said "_I know, I saw it move *Nervous laugh* maybe it just, stopped moving."_

Suddenly Minion burst through the doors and everyone turned tosee him, covered in feathers and panting and he handed Kyle the rings.

Then the wedding contiuned and when the Mayor said "_I pronnounce you husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride."_

Megamind and Roxanne kissed and everyone cheered happily and Kyle and Minion high fived.

* * *

At the dance, Megamind asked his new bride "_Didnt I tell you everything would go fine?"_

Roxanne nodded and said "_Well not verything turned out perfectly but..."_

The two turned to Kyle and Minion dancing "_At least we have two people to thank for making our wedding wonderful. Apart from Minion being a mess."_

Megamind said with a smirk "_At least I know that your still that nosy, irritating, reporter that I used to kidnap every week."_

Roxanne teased "_Twerp." _Megamind teased back "_Temptress." _then the two kissed while dancing and they danced the night away.


End file.
